Callin Out
by Innocence of Youth
Summary: During senior year a party is thrown at the Tucker residence. Through the eyes of Kenny, Butters, Wendy and Cartman, we watch as events unfold and the 4 classmates learn things about themselves that will change them forever. Kenny/Butters, Wendy/Cartman
1. Chapter 1

**Callin Out**

**A Southpark Fanfic**

**(Kenny McCormick)  
**

**Summary: During senior year a party is thrown at the Tucker residence. Through the eyes of Kenny, Butters, Wendy and Cartman, we watch as events unfold and the 4 classmates learn things about themselves that will change them forever.**

Kenny McCormick dug through his selection of meager clothes trying to find at least something halfway decent for the party. It had been months since he had last gotten laid but he planned on changing that tonight. Sometime in middle school he had woken up to the fact that if he ditched the orange parka and played up his dirty blonde hair, girls would go crazy over him. It was around the same time he had developed a fashion sense and he noticed the more time he spent on his looks the more attention he got.

"You're worse than all of my friends put together," a teenage Karen McCormick said, shaking her head at the piles of clothes on the floor.

"What? I'm not allowed to look halfway decent in this house?"

Karen laughed pushing some shirts aside and taking a seat on Kenny's bed.

"It's a little more than then Ken. How much time did your longest relationship last? A month?"

"We've been over this Karen."

"Yeah, and I still think you're not being true to yourself."

Kenny's face began to redden as he got physically upset.

"Screw you! Just because I don't want to immediately marry every girl I fuck doesn't mean anything! Look at my wall," he said, pointing to a bedroom filled with posters of big breasted scantily clad women.

"Geez, I'm sorry," Karen said, getting off the bed and walking through the door. "You know if you just went with the flow of things every once in a while instead of trying to create this perfect world all the time, maybe you would be a little happier," she said, walking out the door.

Kenny walked down the street, his shoes slapping loudly against the pavement. He thought about what Karen said, about never having a long term girlfriend and just going with the flow. It wasn't as if he had never thought about it. But he could never really pin down the reason why. It's not like he was having a secret affair with Stan, he just found he could never get close enough to a girl to want to commit. He still enjoyed sex with women; that was for sure. He had shared his concerns with Kyle once. In Kyle's expert opinion, it was trauma caused by an abusive mother that blocked him from forming relationships with women. He sighed. He missed the other guys. He was still friends with them, but they weren't nearly as close as they once were. Stan had made friends with the football team and Kyle had started hanging out with the AP nerds, leaving him as sort of an afterthought. They still hung out sporadically on weekends, but it just wasn't the same. Surprisingly, Cartman had been the only one who really stuck around. Although he supposed it wouldn't really matter, in a few months everyone else would be off at college and he would still be here.

Craig Tucker had really come out of his shell. He was a wide receiver for the football team and Stan's right hand man (on the field anyway). Kenny had a feeling that his new found confidence was Stan's doing. It was still early and the crowd was pretty thin. Craig came strolling by.

"Hey McCormick, looking good. Glad you could make it," he said, slapping Kenny on the back as he walked in the door. Kenny just smiled and walked away. Craig was a total asshole 95% of the time but magically turned into this charming social butterfly when he was drunk. Kenny casually made his way across the room hitting on several girls as he went along. He was mixing well with this one girl when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"I hope you're not planning to give this poor girl crabs like the last one," he heard Bebe Stevens say.

Turning around, Kenny gave her the stink eye and quickly turned back to the girl who was gone. Great, another opportunity wasted.

He turned back around scowling at Bebe.

"What is your problem?" he screamed at her.

"You're my problem, Kenneth! You're disgusting, you know that!"

"You know it's been over 6 years. Even Wendy's forgiven me by now," he said while walking away, with Bebe still lecturing him.

Kenny found Eric Cartman over by the snack table, stuffing his face with unimaginable amounts of cheesy poofs and guzzling down beer.

"Hey man," Kenny said, while leaning against the snack table. Believe it or not, he had actually become closer with Cartman. Cartman had mellowed out over the years and Kenny found he had more in common with him then he would have really liked.

"Oh hey, Kenny, what's eating you?"

That actually made Kenny laugh as much as he tried to restrain himself.

"The chicks here are fucking crazy, man."

"Tell me about it," Eric said, taking another swig from his beer. "I found out this one girl had been stalking me for like 2 months going through my garbage and shit."

Kenny didn't know what to make of the story. It could very well be possible. Eric had become a lot more popular in high school, being the star center for the football team. On the other hand, it wasn't uncommon for Eric to make up weird shit as an attempt to seem cool. Kenny couldn't really care less and nodded along as Eric told him about the stalker.

"Yeah, I can't wait for USC. No more crazy mountain town shit."

Kenny gave him the stink eye.

"Oh, don't give me that pouty I'm stuck here routine, McCormick. For the hundredth time, why don't you follow me out there?"

"And what am I supposed to do for money?"

"I'm sure the university could use someone to clean the urinals. Oh, come on, it's not like you've got anything better going for you here."

Kenny pretended to be offended, but the truth was he had been considering the offer for over 2 months now. Cleaning urinals was beginning to sound a lot better than staying in this town. Karen was at the age where she could look after herself. Kenny hadn't donned Mysterion on her behalf for years. Other than that, there was no other reason for him to stick around. He pondered over it in his head for a second, before deciding that he would put off thinking about it till the weekend.

"Dude, tonight I'm getting drunk and I'm getting laid," Kenny said turning to Cartman. Cartman smiled at him before raising his beer, clinking it and saying, "I can drink to that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Callin Out**

**Chapter2**

**(Leopold Scotch)**

Butters sat in the passenger seat as Wendy Testaburger drove the two miles from her house to the Tucker residence on the other side of town.

"If my parents could see me dressed like this, well - I think they'd just go and have a heart attack," Butters said.

Wendy giggled at the statement, not that it was untrue.

"I think you look really cute," Wendy said to Butters who was now blushing.

Butters was wearing a powder blue v neck shirt that showed a lot of chest and a blue pair of skinny jeans. His blonde hair was slicked back and had a pink stripe running down the middle. He sat in the passenger seat fidgeting nervously.

"What's wrong?" Wendy said, looking over at him.

"It's just that I wonder if I did the right thing, breaking it off with Bobby and all."

Wendy looked over at him worryingly.

Just about three months ago he had met this college student, Bobby, at a gay club in Denver. They had really hit it off and for the first time he felt himself falling in love. It had gone well for about a month then things started to get violent. Wendy had noticed a change in Butters attitude. Then one day he came back with a big welt. Wendy had insisted he break it off, otherwise she was going to pay this Bobby a visit. The very next day he told Bobby it was over. He knew she was right, but he still felt sad.

"I know he was abusive and all but he was my first love," said Butters.

Wendy pulled the car over to the side so she could look Butters in the eye and grab his hand.

"Butters, that's not real love. That's just some asshole playing with your emotions. One day you'll find someone who will cherish you and treat you like a king, like you're the only thing that matters. That's love."

"Gee, you really think so?"

.

"I know so. You're the sweetest person I know. There are a bunch of guys out there who would do anything to be with you. "

Butters blushed again and pulled his hand away while Wendy went back to driving. He tried to imagine what it would be like to be with someone who cherished him. Being caressed in bed, handled gently like a delicate flower and being asked what he wanted to do. The idea made him melt like warm butter and made him want it even more.

When they pulled up in front of the Tucker house the party was already under way. Butters stepped out nervously. He hadn't been to a party in a long time and his past party experiences hadn't exactly been stellar.

By the time they got inside, the party was well underway. The music was cranked up loud and there were some obviously inebriated people shaking it on the dance floor. Wendy spotted Bebe Stevens talking in a circle and pulled him along.

"Oh hey, Wendy," Bebe said, as they were walking towards them.

"I see you have an escort tonight," Bebe joked, as he shyly joined in.

"He's so adorable," one of the girls in the group said.

"You're sure to get some action tonight with that outfit honey," another one said.

"You really think so? I didn't think there were very many people like me in South Park."

"Oh please," Bebe said. "South Park has more people in the closet than a Seven Minutes in Heaven party. The only difference is you have the courage to just come out and say it."

Butters perked up with pride at the statement. It always made him feel good when people complemented him for being so open about his sexuality. It was easy - after all, he was just being himself. Looking around, he spotted Kenny standing at the snack table.

"I'll see you ladies a little later," he said while walking away from the group.

"What's up Buttsex Scotch?" Cartman said, while laughing hysterically at his own joke.

Kenny punched him in the shoulder and gave him the stink eye.

"I see how it is. Well, I'll leave you two fags alone. Try not to get any semen in the cheesy poofs," he said, as he walked towards the back door still laughing at his own joke.

"Try not to pay any attention to him, " Kenny said, while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kenny was pretty much Butters' only reliable friend, well…besides Wendy. He even had a motherly instinct towards him, protecting him when need be.

"So, I heard you broke it off with Bobby."

"Yeah," Wendy says. "I need to find someone who will cherish me."

"Well, she's right you know. You deserve better. You're as sweet as a butterfly and you deserve someone who will treat you as delicately."

Kenny reached for 2 beers, handing one to Butters.

"I'm sure gonna miss you, Butters."

"Aw geez, Kenny. I wish I could stay."

"Don't say such a thing. I'll miss you, but you need to get away from those monsters you call parents. And don't worry, I'll come visit every once in a while and check up on you."

"You make sure to keep in touch," he said, smiling back at Kenny .

"Of course you didn't think you were getting off the hook that easy, did you?" Kenny said, laughing.

They talked for awhile longer as his beer slowly disappeared. Butters didn't really like the taste of alcohol, but it was the only thing that got him calm enough to the point that he could talk to new people. So he usually had a few when he went out.

Butters was just finishing up his second beer when one of his favorites came over the speakers. He bolted from the table and jumped onto the dance floor, shaking his little ass. People began to cheer his name and before he knew it there were several people grinding up against him. He felt completely in his element and happier than he did in months, as the music played on.


	3. Chapter 3

Callin Out

Chapter 3

(Wendy Testeburger)

**AN: **I was finally able to work past the problem of getting Cartman's and Wendy's personalities to fit together and should be updating on a regular basis after I get back from vacation on the 24th.Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Cartman is such an asshole," one of Bebe's friends said, watching what was transpiring between Butters, Kenny and Cartman.

Everyone shook their head and agreed. Wendy sighed and took a sip of her drink. No one knew this but she sort of had a thing for Cartman. She for the life of herself couldn't explain it. He was a fat, racist, backward, asshole but for the longest time she was attracted to him. She had once come to Kenny desperate to get an answer as to how she could possibly be attracted to such a person. Kenny shrugged it off saying:

"The human heart is completely devoid of logic. It loves who it wants."

It was a surprisingly deep statement for the blonde haired boy who was famous for fucking everything that moved and breaking girls' hearts, but it didn't help her much. He had advised her to explore it and see where it went. Of course she didn't follow his advice. Things like that spread around fast and being associated in anyway way with the likes of Eric Cartman was detrimental to her future ambitions. She planned on possibly entering politics and having anything romantically to do with that racist pig would have definitely be a skeleton in her closet. However every once in a while she wondered if she could have gotten away with a short fling with him. Maybe at the beginning of high school. She sighed. Well it was sure to late now. She took another long swig of her drink. She wasn't normally a big drinker but she wanted to have fun tonight and alcohol helped her to lose control from her otherwise uptight personality. Tonight, she wanted to live it up.

Wendy stopped by the kitchen and poured copious amounts of alcohol from several different bottles into her cup, then stepping through the back door onto the patio. She looked around before spotting Stan hanging around with some football buddies, and Kyle of course. She shot Kyle a scowl as she walked over. She had been Stan's on again off again girlfriend since grammar school and she had never even thought that Kyle, Stan's best friend would end up stealing him away from her. She was heartbroken at first, wondering how long Stan had dragged her along, plausible deniability for what he was doing with Kyle. She had warmed up a little bit over the past few months but she doubted that things could ever be the same between them.

"Hey, Wendy," Stan said as she joined the circle of guys talking to each other. She put on a fake smile, trying to look presentable. When Stan turned his head away, she gave Kyle another scowl, which he gladly returned. Stan never told Wendy that Kyle was the reason he was breaking up with her. In fact, they hadn't told anyone about their relationship. They were probably waiting till they were out of this hick town to announce it, but everyone could see. The way they looked at each other in public made it obvious. Those first few weeks, she had been so embarrassed. It seemed like every time she passed by a crowd in school or on the street, the conversation was about her. Slowly the embarrassment turned to jealousy and primal rage towards the boy who had stolen her man.

"I heard you've been going out with Token," Stan spoke up again.

"Yeah, he's really great," Wendy said, hoping to make Stan jealous. Truthfully, they had gone out on one date. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing about a month after the breakup. It had been so terribly awkward they had agreed to pretend like it didn't even happen. Of course she couldn't let Stan know that. Ever since they had broken up she had this never ending urge to prove to Stan that she could be happy without him in her life. Even if it was all just a show.

"I'm glad," Stan continued, smiling warmly at her, "We both need to move on."

Kyle scooted closer to Stan, smiling wickedly at her.

Wendy felt a bit deflated. She had been hoping to be able to throw her fake relationship with Token in Stan's pathetic face. Make him jealous that she was no longer his. But it was as clear as ever that Stan has no interest in going back to her.

Wendy walked around to the side of the house and slumped down against the garbage cans. Her face was wet with fresh tears as she stared down into her drink. It reminded her of Stan. It seemed like everything did. All her firsts had been with him, and now he was gone, lost to her forever. She felt sad but most of all she felt angry. How could he do this to her! After all the wonderful times she had shown him! Emboldened, she stood up and threw her cup against the fence. It made a horrible sound as the glass shattered into a million pieces and red liquid stained the PVC. She was surprised to hear a scream and jerked to her left just in time to see a senior class girl jumping off Cartman who was attempting to pull up his pants.

"Hey! I'm not done yet, bitch!" He yelled at the girl who was already halfway across the front lawn.

With a sudden jerk, he twisted around and glared at Wendy. There was a certain sharpness in his eyes, but only for a few seconds. It faded and was replaced by something softer as Eric studied her face.

"You've been crying," Eric said, his mood calming down.

"Yeah and what's it to you?" Wendy shot back.

"Look, not that I even care," Eric said his face getting red "But you're above that poof and his faggy ass jewtoy"

"Thanks. I think," Wendy said. For all his crass, Cartman was at least honestly blunt. Even if most of time he was horribly rude and offensive, (even racist) there were those rare, few times where he said something that she needed to hear. It was those times when she found herself actually agreeing with Cartman that worried her the most.

Under normal circumstances, she would never do such a thing. But with her brain inebriated and her heart broken Wendy Testeburger, asked Eric Cartman to have a drink with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Callin Out

Chapter 4

(Eric Cartman)

**AN: I know this chapter is kind of short. Not to worry. I have already finished chapter 5 and my Beta has promised me a quick return. **

Cartman stood over the island in the kitchen, pouring several different bottles of booze into two, red, plastic cups. He still couldn't believe that Wendy had asked to share a drink with him. Usually she did everything in her power to avoid him. He supposed that's kind of why he always had a thing for her. Being on the football team he could have had almost any girl he wanted . Most girls at the school melted at a chance to be with him. Not Wendy though. She had always been different, not caring about his on field accomplishments and maintaining that he was a racist asshole that she didn't want anything to do with. And for some reason that always seemed to turn him on way more than a blonde bimbo willing to suck his cock.

He walked into the den, closing the door with his foot, music was still pumping outside the room. He gave Wendy a smile, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he approached the couch where she was seated. He handed a drink to Wendy and cleared his throat, nervously sitting down next to her.

"What is this?" She said raising an eyebrow to the amber liquid.

"It's my own special cocktail," He said, sitting up a little straighter, tone arrogant as he continued, "It'll help you get drunk in a hurry. If that's what you want."

She took a long gulp of the liquid without hesitation and now it was Cartman who had his eyebrows raised. He had no idea that Wendy was such a big drinker. He just sat their staring and fidgeting with his hands, finding himself at a loss for words.

Wendy threw the empty cup at the floor and belched. Cartman just sat there with his mouth open. Wendy looked over and him and chuckled, finding his loss for words amusing.

"Is something funny?" Eric asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't think I've ever seen you at a loss for words like that." Wendy said. " Its kind of cute actually." She said leaning over to brush his hand over his leg.

Cartman opened his mouth for a snappy and sarcastic comment, but nothing came to mind which concerned him. He was always cool and collected, especially around women (including Kyle, which made him chuckle slightly) and the fact that Wendy was having this much of an effect on him was worrying. Especially since him and Wendy weren't exactly the best of friends. Cartmen could see that his drink was already beginning to have an effect on Wendy. She was getting all emotional and practically cuddling on top of him.

"You knows, I've always kinds of had a thing for you." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder. Cartman shifted himself awkwardly, clearing his through again. Wendy eyes where now staring directly into his. They weren't her normal eyes filled with scorn and judgment but instead something soft and beautiful, almost captivating. He found his mind wandering almost as if he were under some hypnotic spell. When their eyes met again he could see it, it was a combination of passion and lust.

Cartman jumped out of his seat when he felt Wendy's hand reach between his legs.

"What the hell! Is this some kind of joke or something?" Eric yelled.

Getting up, Wendy stood in front of him and staring him in the eyes, slapped him hard on the side of his face.

"Listen, asshole, I've wanted this since grade school. So tonight were gonna have a little fun, and were gonna do it my way."

Eric stood in the den in a state of total shock and arousal. Everything was happening so fast and for once, he liked it. He never thought he would say this but it felt good to be totally in the hands of someone else. Grabbing Wendy he kissed her straight on the lips and whispered "Slap me again," into her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Callin Out

Chapter 5

(Kenny McCormic)

Kenny walked onto the patio carefully nursing his second beer. _Or maybe it was his third?Whatever. _It would be one of about a billion he would have tonight. If Tucker was dumb enough to put him in front of free liquor he was certainly going to take advantage. Craig was mostly an ass but he had his moments. Their was a rumor going around that Tucker was boinking that nervous heap Tweek on the side. He certainly couldn't prove it but he could certainly see the validity in the rumor. Doing things particularly out of character wasn't all that uncommon for Craig. No one could be an asshole 100% of the time.

Kenny found Stan and Kyle (of course forever attached at the hip) together with a few other friends near the back of the yard.

"Hey we were just talking about you." Cartmen said as Kenny walked up.

"Why so glum?" Cartmen asked in jest. "Boyfriend trouble." He said falling over laughing. Kenny looked to Stan who rolled his eyes and gave a look of pure boredom and contempt.

"So I heard about the scholarship." Kenny said slapping Stan on the shoulder and completely ignoring Cartmen.

"Its nothing big." Stan said his face becoming red.

"Stop being so modest. Its almost a full semesters tuition." Kyle said to Kenny, which made Stan blush even harder.

Kenny smiled. Despite their denials Stan and Kyle couldn't be more obvious. They completed each other, balanced each other perfectly and one day they would make the perfect married couple. Kenny could see it now. Stan would brag about Kyle's grades or how he is the best at whatever he does at some fancy company, and Kyle would brag about Stan's sports stats. Arguing their had been no one better in all the NCAA and that he should have gone pro. Stan would swoop Kyle up and bring their lips together telling Kyle he was worth so much more than millions of dollars or one hundred thousand screaming fans. And in that moment Kenny would get to witness true love.

"Oh man is that Wendy?" Stan said turning his head the other way and snapping Kenny out of his fantasy.

"Dude why do you even care? You broke up right"

"Yea its just I feel sort of responsible. I kind of crushed her world." Stan said nervously as she approached the group.

Kenny watched the award exchange with Stan trying to be as nice as possible and Wendy trying to pitifully make him jealous with half truths about her brief relationship with Token Black. Kenny could see the pity for her in Stan's face and the sadness in Wendy's when she realized that her fake boyfriend tales hadn't fazed Stan one bit. It was certainly a sad fall from grace for the strong willed girl they had all known most of their lives.

Stan sighed as Wendy broke from the group stomping away.

"Its not your fault." Kyle Said

"I know I just feel bad for her. I wish she could just move on with her life. Like I have." Kyle pulled Stan closer nuzzling his neck agents his arm, which brought both a smile and a blush to Stan's face.

"They all talked for a little while. Kyle did indeed intend to follow Stan to college and Kenny was not surprised in the least. They promised to invite him up often and Kyle even offered to help find him a job in Denver if he wanted to get away from South Park.

"Well I have to say that does sound a little bit more attractive than Cartmens offer to scrub toilets." Kenny said.

"Seriously take us up on it Man we would be glad to help." Stan said.

Thanks it means a lot it really does. Ill give it some thought he said avoiding eye contact. He would love to get out of South Park but the one thing he hated more than this town was being treated like a charity case.

"Hey whats going on up their?" Kyle said pointing to the patio door which was being bum rushed by everyone in the back yard.

"Hey you guys are gonna miss it!" Some guy running by said.

"Miss What?"

"Tucker and that Blonde Fag are doing head to head Jager shots!"

"Butters!" Kenny said in surprise running to the door. Panicking Kenny pushed his way inside to what was indeed a shocking sight.

Kenny couldn't believe it Butters and Craig where standing on the kitchen island and where indeed taking matching shots of Jager and being urged on by screaming party guests.

"How many have they had?" Kenny yelled desperately pushing his way to the counter.

"Eight." Someone yelled back.

Kenny pushed his way through the crowd and was now standing under a wobbly Butters who looked like he might give at any minute. This was definitely the most alcohol he had ever had and Kenny was worried Butters might hurt himself. Sure enough just before drink 10 Butters lost his balance and went tumbling from the counter. Kenny lunged forward and was just close enough to catch Butters in his arms.

"Gotta" Kenny said squeezing on tight.

"Kenny?" Butters said with sort of a confused look. "I don't feel so good." He said just before throwing up all over the both of them. He groaned burying his head in Kenny's shoulder.

"Its okay, your gonna be okay." Kenny said rubbing him hand over his forehead and rushing him to the bathroom.

Kenny spent the next hour holding Butter's head over the toilet when he puked and holding it in the crook of his shoulder the rest of the time assuring the blonde he would feel better soon. "It will be be okay." He's say while petting the blonde boys hair. Finally Butters felt good enough to leave the bathroom and Kenny led him to a bedroom at the end of the hall. He closed the door behind them and flipped on the light which almost sent Butters into a screaming shock.

"Sorry" He said flipping the light back off. Now lets get you out of those dirty clothes. "

"Geez Kenny I'm sorry I threw up all over you."

"Its okay, with 2 alcoholic parents it happens more often then you think."

Butters gave a sympathetic sound as Kenny pulled off the his pants. Kenny looked at the boy now clad only in his black briefs and even in the dark Kenny began having unsavory thoughts. Taking off his own puke stained clothes he pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

It was about 2 in the morning when Kenny woke up. The party was still alive and well outside the door and Butters was still lying next to him, clad in only his black briefs. Kenny sat up and and leaned over him wiping the hair out of his face. Even in the dim light of the moon he was so dam cute. He bit his lower lip. _Was he really having these thoughts?" _He tried to push it out of his mind but his sisters words kept coming back to him.

"Try being yourself".

He took Butters hair in his hand again instantly he knew what he wanted. Slowly he lowered his lips to Butters till they were touching.

The moment their lips touched Kenny felt electricity running through him. Nothing had ever been so right in his life.


End file.
